Lisa (MainFrame)
Lisa is one of the nine characters of MainFrame to join Zelix on his quest. She wields a Rod in battle, capable of casting very powerful spells with it. Her simple, joyful personality has also led to her falling into traps or other problems. Biography Biography Lisa's hair is long and brown, hanging down to the general region of her hips before flaring out at the sides. It is neatly parted in the front, easily displaying her bright blue eyes. She is rather short, wearing a simple blue dress with white trim underneat and black-and-red cloak. She wears black shoes and kneehigh socks with red and blue stripes. Living a very simple life, she accepts everything and anyone as a part of it. Whether they be friend or foe, Lisa can see the good in everyone. She can, however, be too trusting, which can occasionally lead to her falling into a trap or causing other problems. Friends *Zelix: She first meets Zelix when he and Beth are leaving town. She comes too their rescue when a massive wasp attacks them, striking it down with a spell before confronting it in battle with them. *Beth: These two are very close friends, so close that they are almost sisters. With a close bond, Lisa looks up to Beth, and she is one of the few characters Beth converses with. *Alex: Alex often sees Lisa as a sister in need of protection. He and Lisa get along quite well, due to the fact that they are the youngest two in the group. *Kristy: The two get along rather well, but Lisa can get on Kristy's nerves at times. The former likes to run around and play, which the latter sometimes finds pointless. *Chris: These two have little interaction, but they do on occasion. Lisa tries to pull Chris into her imaginary world of fun and games much of the time. *Brian: Viewing the girl as someone sweet and kind, the buff Brian appreciates the joy Lisa brings with her. The two get along well. *Serina: Almost like a third member to the group with Lisa and Beth, she enjoys playing with Lisa due to her somewhat hyperactive nature. *Azure: Lisa appears to view Azure as almost an uncle of some sort, jumping around him as he tries to meditate and asking for stories of his past. *Yuri: Lisa doesn't quite fear Yuri, but at least seems cautious of the scythe-wielding girl. She still, however, tries to be her friend. Combat Lisa is quick in battle, using a Rod as a catalyst for casting powerful combat spells. Stats In terms of stats, Beth is very balanced and his stats are the basis for other characters, with slight modifications made. The Base Values apply when Beth is level 0 with no equipment, and they increase with every level by a static amount. While only Zelix, Beth, and Lisa can be obtained at level 0, these base stats still exist for other characters. The End Values are what that stat is at level 100 with no equipment. Attacks Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines